


Smells Like Bleach

by pissbees



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is underage, M/M, Pee, Piss, Roy is kind of a Kid Diddler for some reason, This is pre-death so Ed is 15 or 16, Watersports, again I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees
Summary: Ed has to pee . . . shy bladder I guess. I also wrote this one late at night and even though I'm not religious I pray for forgiveness.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 39





	Smells Like Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to write RoyEd that's NOT PEE maybe lmk?

Ed honestly hated all the hassle of being in the office this week. No opportunities to stretch his muscles— he had to sit down and study. "Behave". And he was terrible at sneaking around and avoiding small talk conversations. That literal lead foot of his is extremely recognisable. Even if they didn't catch him or flag him down from the sound of his heavy footsteps alone, he always made an extra bit of noise. Leather pants rubbing together at the thighs, the light 'swoosh' of his cloak trailing behind him. 

Well, he got caught up after lunch and it was super inconvenient. By the time he was able to slip away he felt like he might pop. Like a watermelon being constricted by hundreds of rubber bands or the thighs of a hot lady. After the cafeteria doors shut behind the blonde he took off, dashing down the hallway. He had speed that not even Alphonse had seen from him out in the field. He'd rather die. He has been in life or death situations and shown a more poor performance. 

Rounding the bend, Edward eventually makes it into the restroom. Smelled sterile almost as if it had been freshly bleached. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't alone. Staring back at him from the mirror was, of course, himself. He watched as the color drained from his face and his pupils contracted. Mere pinpoints in that deep saturated honey color. The company in question was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. And he was . . . doing what people usually do in the bathroom. Y'know, with his thing out. God, Ed really wished he just didn't even look over in that direction at all. All of this occurred in only a few moments but it felt like an eternity. The teen's body stiff and his blood lurching inside his body. 

Forcing himself to move, he found himself situated two urinals away from his superior officer. With all the blood rushing to his head, Ed couldn't hear a thing. A great roaring storm in his ears prevented him from hearing the oddly intimate sounds that probably emanated from his left. As much of a fuss that Ed had made to even get here he stayed more of less frozen, hands fumbling to undo his chunky oversized belt and eyes fixated on the porcelain ahead. While the Elric could clearly see Mustang in his peripheral, he honestly tried to tune him out. 

Then, Roy moved. He flushed and Ed went rigid as footsteps walked around behind him. 

Eventually, while standing at the sinks, the older man cleared his throat to speak, the water still running. 

“Fullmetal. Earth to Fullmetal.” 

Edward's head turned in response to face him and his eyes sluggishly followed, rolling around like marbles in the kid's empty skull. 

“W-What? Screw off already.” Sweat made wisps of blonde stick to his forehead, the teens nose was pointed upward. Still trying his damnedest to look down upon his superior despite everything. 

Water stops— cue Roy leaning against the sink. His damp hands resting on the edge, his booted feet crossed. He may be staying. “You do understand that,” Roy begins, a shit eating grin appears, “we don't pay you to stand around.” 

“I'm on my lunch, asshat!” Roy leans to begin walking towards the Major, “And, Don't Watch Me!” Roy is unphased, Ed is hunched over with his belt undone just looking up at Roy with the most disgusted get defeated expression. “Uh-uh," begins the taller man, “I don't think talking back to me is a great idea.” Still approaching, Mustang eventually reaches his rowdy subordinate resting one damp hand on his metal shoulder, the other on his left hip. 

Ed isn't completely dense, his superior officer is clearing making some sort of advance on him and blondie doesn't have the energy or has already subconsciously decided he won't fight it. It's probably some creepy wet dream and he'll wake up late in the café again. Before he can continue the internal debate, Roy has already pulled him into his chest with the previously planted hands and started breathing down his neck. Oh, and Ed notes that sometime within the past three minutes he's gotten a bit of a chub. 

Zipper teeth being pulled apart made such a loud noise when you're doing something you know you shouldn't. Edward is visibly bloated from Roy's angle and definitely more squirmy than usual. Warm lips made contact with the teens ear. Ed shifted his weight when the Colonel traced the slight protruding mass in his pants. It's awful. He aches and he honestly can't tell if it's because he's horny or not. During all of this, Edward's midriff was exposed. He looks incredibly youthful of course, the skin on his stomach pale and unmarred unlike his legs for example. Beautifully golden locks also appeared— Edward apparently goes commando. Interesting yet fitting. 

“We can stop. I can stop.” It was a whisper, but not a suggestion.

“No! No. D-Don't,” came the reply.

Roy's cold, cold hands dragged over Edward's swollen abdomen and sunk into his tight leather slacks. As Ed audiblo groaned, the older man couldn't help but laugh. “You let it get this bad and all you did was stand there?” It was just a light hearted jab, Roy still pulled Ed's uncomfortably stiff peen out and held it gingerly in his hand. 

“Well," Ed hesitated, “your stupid co-workers wouldn't leave me be!” The pad of a finger ran over the slit of the cock in hand, Ed was about ready to keel over and die. 'We're doing this the hard way' the raven-haired male thought to himself. It took a little bit of doing and a little bit of prodding, but once Roy found that weak spot of Ed's, he got to work. Massaging his bladder and the head of his pert cock because the stupid kid couldn't even releave himself unassisted. Eventually, despite all of Ed's writhing, it came. 

At first the warmth only dribbled out, onto Roy's fingers and down his wrist, eventually dripping down into the porcelain. The blonde's dick would throb and he'd just release a little more. It's not even like he was really being stimulated but a sick part of Ed's brain told him that this was hot. That Roy was hot. That it would be even hotter if Mustang were to let him put his— 

“Ed. Doin' great, okay?” Lots to unpack with that one. Usually one would think it odd to be refered to by a formal name during a situation like this but Edward was fully expecting it. Second off, the praise was out of place but not unwelcome. In combination it just made him feel warm and melty and gooey in Roy's arms. Fullmetal was gifted a sweet and tender kiss on the cheek— what a stark contrast to having the piss milked out of him. 

Obviously not minding getting his hands messy, Roy still fingered and pressed into the slit of Ed's dick until he could actually get a steady stream out of him. Teenage crushes are a bitch, huh? Roy spoke again, his voice low and sickeningly sweet. “You know, you're /almost/ cute like this. Soft. Malleable. Quiet.” Ed throbbed, half-lidded, spilling a little more of himself as the seconds passed.


End file.
